


Stars Made Redundant

by LimitedBrainCells



Series: We hate Brendol Hux [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Boys In Love, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Self Confidence Issues, True Love, mentioned stormtroopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Two men, both powerful but with the same problem; Love.Love encompasses all, even the stars.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: We hate Brendol Hux [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Stars Made Redundant

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this fanfic and I just went with it. So enjoy. Also the Pov shifts a lot in this but Hux's POV is in italics and Ren's is normal. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

  
_My Father always told me that stars where the life line of the Resistance, a symbol of hope that extended further then our lives. They were a lifeline, a threat that needed to be exterminated. But I grew up, I grew up and saw that the stars are not only important to the resistance. They light our way too, across space, to worlds unknown. Without them I would have given up long ago, without them I would be dead. Without him I would be dead._  
_When I first met him I thought he was a pain, an overgrown man child that always had to get his way. And I won’t lie, I was right. He is, but I love him, I love him with all of my heart, I will love him till the end of the world. Or until I am killed by my own weapon which is looking more and more likely as the days progress. I must tell him, He must know._

  
My Father took me flying around the universe, he showed me the stars, he showed me the good in them. And one day my mother looked up at the stars and showed me that they outlined the Resistance’s hope, the Resistance’s place was among the stars. I hate them now, hate everything they stand for, hate the fake happiness they resemble. I hate that every time I look at them I am reminded of my parents, I hate that every time I look up at them I think of him.  
I first met him at some gala, ginger weasel. Hair slicked over in that neat coif that enrages me. I tore up a communication hub and killed a trooper that night. He does that to me, makes me mad, makes me a killer. I hate him. I hate him so much, my brain has confused it with love. I must tell him, I must tell him tonight or I might Die.  
I walked towards the door, towards my future. Troopers and officers jumping out of the way, they knew my reputation. I hated it, I am not a murderer I hate that they never change their view of me. I don’t kill, not unless they deserve it, not unless they piss me off. I love him, Oh Maker, I love him and he will never love me.

  
_I sat, did nothing, I could not do anything. I had been trained to not show emotion, schooled in my life and my sexuality. Of course I knew I was gay, that I could not hide from myself. But to love, to love was out of the question. I had a job to do, a duty; I had dedicated my life to the Order I would not give I up now. But Maker, do I love him, I love him with my whole heart._  
_A knock. A lone knock at my door. I knew who it was but I could not move to go and get it. My body was frozen to my bed. I could not, I did not even remember opening my mouth but I must have because I heard my voice call out for the man to come in, and he did._  
_He stood in front of me, black cape, black hair, black eyes. No, wait, not black. They are brown, brown like chocolate and honey. I could get lost in them, I am lost in them. “I need to tell you something.” He said, lips moving to form the words, perfectly full lips, not like mine. “Yes, so do I. I need to tell you something but you go first.”_

  
He sat there staring up at me. Those green eyes, they stuck such fear in me. The fear that I was making a mistake. He would not love me. It was almost enough to make me turn and leave but no, I had to tell him. “I love you, I love you and I can’t hide it. I can’t live with myself if I don’t tell you, you are the one meant for me and if you turn me down I do not know how my heart will take it. I give you my life, my love, my heart.” I thought I saw him grimace as I finished, I thought he would turn me down. But I had to have hope, I had to look to the Stars.  
“I love you, I do, I love you.” I looked into his eyes, saw no sarcasm swimming in the green. He was telling the truth. He loved me. The General was mine.

  
_My body rose, my lips met his. His hand held my neck and his tongue entering my mouth and his soul reaching out to mine. I placed my hands on his sholders, I kissed him with my soul, with my whole heart. I was happy. I was finally loved, finally cared for. I was far away from my past. I was among the stars._


End file.
